


It sounds better screaming

by inthedarkswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Someone needs to stop me, criminal Regina, officer swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedarkswan/pseuds/inthedarkswan
Summary: Regina was caught stealing and she thinks seducing the sweet officer Swan is a good idea to avoid the charges.





	It sounds better screaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at swan queen smut so please leave a comment

Regina was smart. Expert in pulling the most daring cons it’s surprising how she ever got caught. But now there she was, stuck in an interrogation room with the naïve officer Swan. She was nice. Too nice for her own good. She’d be an easy prey and Regina was always up for a little game of cat and mouse.  
The blonde approached her and sat on the metallic chair in front of her. How dramatic, Regina thought. The whole room looked like one of those belonging to the movies, dark with poor lightning, two incredibly uncomfortable chairs on each side of a table, all in that dark silver metal which made the room appear even darker. “This will be much easier for us both if you just give us a confession. We have all the evidence we need against you, it might help,” the cop said sweetly.  
“That is so considerate of you officer,” the brunette started, using her most seductive look. “I swear I have no idea what accusations are those, I am an innocent woman, officer Swan. May I ask for your name? Officer Swan sounds so formal, so masculine for a beautiful woman like yourself.”  
The blonde blushed and nervously tucked a strand from her long hair behind her ear. “My name is Emma,” she said after what appeared being a little debate with herself on whether she should tell her name to a criminal she had just met. “Em-ma,” Regina repeated, dragging the name, almost moaning it which caused the cute pink color to reappear on the officer’s cheeks. “It’s a pretty name. Complements the woman who wears it well,” the brunette confesses, reaching out to pull a strand of blonde hair back to behind Emma’s ear where it had fall from. “I bet it would sound even better between screams of pleasure,” she whispered, watching as Emma’s pupils got darker, eyes wide filled with lust.  
“I can’t, we can’t,” the blonde stuttered quickly. “I mean it’s not that I don’t find you attractive or something but you’re a criminal and I-” the cop was silenced by one of the other woman’s perfectly manicured finger. “Well first, I am not a criminal, not until there’s actually evidence and a trial and all. And secondly, no one would ever have to know,” her finger slipped from her lips to trace her jawline carefully, as if she’s afraid the blonde would run at a stronger touch. The single finger descended down the pale throat of the officer, causing a contrast between the olive skin from the brunette and the snow white skin of the blonde, and continued down its path till it got caught in a button of Emma’s shirt.  
The young woman got up all of a sudden, walking to one of the corners of the room and turned off the camera that had been recording their interaction. She then approached the older woman slowly in a shy way that told Regina she had won the game. She got up and leaned against the table as Emma reached her. Both woman took a moment to take each other in and then the blonde started caressing the other woman’s arms carefully. Regina smiled, distracted by the kind gesture and Emma fully took advantage of her, handcuffing her before she could try to avoid it. She leaned in, her mouth pressed to the older woman’s ear “You really thought that you could fool me with that sweet talk of yours? Now you’re all mine to do as I please and you will confess all of your little sins.”  
“Oh am I? Why would I do that,” Regina defied, her posture regal as if she still held all the power. “Because I know that you’re a horny little slut waiting to be taken,” the blonde replies, slipping a tight in the middle of the brunette’s, pressing it against her body, causing the older woman’s head to fall backwards and her mouth open letting out a sigh. “I studied you Mills. I know your M.O. and it won’t work with me. You can’t use sex to get out of this one, but I am definitely using it to get you to do what I want.”  
The officer moved the dark strands of hair to clear her access and started to kiss the criminal’s neck. She kissed and licked and sucked the skin, earning gasps and little whimpers from the brunette who struggled against her restraints. As she reached her jaw, Emma started to attribute delicate bites over the strong line and it seemed like ages had passed when she actually took Regina’s lips into her own. The kiss was nothing but pure lust and a bit of angst from the criminal’s part for having been discovered. Lips explored lips aggressively, teeth pulled lips causing gasps and tongues fought for dominance, tasting each other.  
Emma pulled back and gave the brunette a wicked smile, spinning her around and pinning her against the metal table. She couldn’t see her face but knew that the older woman was smiling and enjoying the situation thoroughly. She took a step back to watch the uptight woman, in Louboutin heels and designer dress, with her torso on the desk and moving her hips, desperate for some release. The blonde reached for the skirt of the red dress and pulled it up until what she desired was exposed, covered in sexy black lace. Of course, she thought, and quickly got rid of the cute undergarment too, more excited to reach what was hidden underneath. The woman was all smooth and soft skin everywhere and as the blonde slipped her fingers through her folds she could feel the hot wetness covering her fingers. “You are soaked. Enjoying this little adventure aren’t you?” she circled her clit slowly with two fingers making Regina turn into a moaning mess from the sudden attention to her neglected center.  
The cop grabs a handful of dark hair and pulls hard, making Regina’s back arching, and slipped two fingers inside her roughly. “Are you ready to confess Mills?” she asks as her fingers work pulling in and out, dragging moans from her. “There’s nothing to confess, Miss Swan.” Emma pulls her hair harder and slips a third finger into her, driving her fast to her climax. But suddenly everything stops. “What about now Regina? Remember your crimes now?”   
The brunette denied and the three fingers returned to pleasure her slowly right until she was about to reach her peak and Emma stopped to ask for her crimes. Regina denied again and the younger woman’s fingers returned to their mission. She kept denying it until she was going insane with need for release.  
Suddenly Regina let out a loud scream as she felt Emma’s lips around her bundle of nerves, sucking it into her mouth as her fingers continued their assault. “Oh- okay! I- I confess! I did it,” the older woman moaned. “What are you confessing?” the other woman asked, this time without stopping the movements of her fingers. “I stole the damn paintings! And this is inadmissible in court so you’re not gaining anything with this torture so just make me come already!”  
Emma smirked. “Oh we have all the evidence, I just wanted to hear you say it.” Before Regina could be outraged with the discovery Emma’s lips returned to suck hard on her clit and the brunette came screaming her name. As she returned from her high Emma headed to the door, turning only to say “You were right. It does sound better when you’re screaming it.”


End file.
